Birchfall/Main article
}} |pastaffie=None |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Birchkit |apprentice=Birchpaw |warrior=Birchfall |senior warrior=Birchfall |mother=Ferncloud |father=Dustpelt |sisters=Hollykit, Larchkit, Icecloud |brothers=Shrewpaw, Spiderleg, Foxleap |mate=Whitewing |daughters=Ivypool, Dovewing |mentor=Ashfur |dark forest mentor=Ivypool |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The New Prophecy, ''Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=Unknown }} Birchfall is a light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and glossy fur. Birchfall is a ThunderClan warrior that has served under Firestar's and Bramblestar's leaderships in the lake territories. He was born as Birchkit to Dustpelt and Ferncloud in their second litter, and lost his sisters Hollykit and Larchkit as they starved to death. He was looked after by Cody while his parents grieved for their lost children. Upon reaching the lake, he was apprenticed as Birchpaw to his uncle Ashfur, and later becames a warrior named Birchfall. He eventually became mates with Whitewing and she gave birth to his kits, Dovewing and Ivypool. He began training in the Place of No Stars, oblivious to their true intentions much to the chagrin of Ivypool, who was a spy there. He fought for the Clans during the Great Battle, but was regarded as a traitor to ThunderClan and Dustpelt nearly disowned him, but Birchfall and the other trainees were forgiven. He became a grandfather to both Ivypool's and Dovewing's litters, he was distraught to learn that Dovewing intended to move to ShadowClan, but accepted her choice nonetheless. History ''The New Prophecy :He is the only son in Dustpelt's and Ferncloud's newest litter, and as the Twolegs begin to tear up the forest, his sisters Hollykit and Larchkit die due to the lack of food. Due to this and his older brother Shrewpaw being killed on the Thunderpath, Dustpelt and Ferncloud find it hard to take care of him after losing three children, and Birchkit is primarily looked after by Cody, whom he strikes a friendship with. As the Clans band together to find a new home, Birchkit becomes friends with Marshkit, Applekit and Toadkit of ShadowClan, as they were the only other kits around. He is saddened when they have to leave for their new territories, but Firestar makes him an apprentice when they reach their new camp, giving him his uncle Ashfur as a mentor. During this time, he becomes close to the only other apprentice, Whitepaw. Power of Three :Now a warrior with the name Birchfall, he is the older brother to Foxleap and Icecloud, and he and Whitewing become increasingly close, though Birchfall is noted to be a bit bossy with the newer warriors. At the end of the arc, it is revealed that Whitewing is expecting his kits and she gives birth to two daughters; Dovekit and Ivykit. Omen of the Stars :Birchfall is proud when his kits become apprentices, and he is shown to be supportive of his daughters, and does not seem to understand why they fight and quarrel since they were so close as kits. Eventually, it is revealed that Birchfall has been recruited to the Place of No Stars, oblivious to the fact that the Dark Forest is training them ruthlessly to fight against the Clans. There he discovers that Ivypaw is training there as well, and Birchfall is happy to train with his daughter. When the battle against Clans begins, Birchfall initially hides, but decides to fight for the Clans when Ivypool convinces him to. During the battle, his mother Ferncloud and younger brother Foxleap are killed, but Birchfall survives. A Vision of Shadows :Birchfall tells Needlepaw that ThunderClan will temporarily shelter the two young kits they found until the next Gathering, noting that they need be kept well and fighting over it wasn't going to help. Later on, he becomes the grandfather to Dovewing's and Ivypool's litters of kits, and when Dovewing disappears, he grieves for her with Whitewing and Ivypool. However, when she returns, Birchfall is overjoyed to see her, but becomes disappointed when she tells them she intends to move to ShadowClan. He does however, offer to escort her to the ThunderClan-ShadowClan border as a means of spending some last moments with his daughter. The Broken Code :When Bramblestar dies, he grieves for his leader with his Clan. Though when Squirrelflight postpones getting her lives and name out of grief, he tries to encourage her to become ThunderClan's new leader, to which Squirrelflight snaps at him out of grief. Super Editions :In 'Bramblestar's Storm, he helps his Clan during the mass flooding, and fights against the badgers with ShadowClan. He also grieves for his father, Dustpelt, when he dies during the battle. ''Novellas'' :In ''Dovewing's Silence''', Birchfall, along with Blossomfall, Thornclaw and Mousewhisker are regarded as traitors to ThunderClan for training in the Dark Forest. Dustpelt, grieving for Ferncloud, nearly disowns Birchfall because of his actions, not allowing him to see Ferncloud's body or even speaking to him, leaving Birchfall incredibly hurt. He, along with the other trainees, take a new oath of loyalty to their Clan, and are forgiven. Trivia Mistakes *He has been mistakenly referred to as gray both as a kit and apprentice, and mistakenly called tawny. *Birchfall, Mousewhisker and Blossomfall are mentioned to have fought on the side of the Dark Forest, when in fact, they hid when the battle started until Ivypool convinced them to fight for the Clans. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Quotes External links * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages